


The Past was a Beautiful World

by AnnabethTehMonster



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Magnus - Freeform, Angels, Basically just Magnus, Happy Ending, K enough tags now, M/M, Magic, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Ooooooh, Patting myself on the back, Sad but ends nicely, Shadowhunters - Freeform, after Alec's death, alec lightwood - Freeform, but don't worry, it's cool, magnus bane - Freeform, oooooh mysterious stranger, poor cinnamon bun, sorry - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, um, wait i forgot the important tags, warlock/shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethTehMonster/pseuds/AnnabethTehMonster
Summary: Magnus had got slightly tipsy again, and was rambling to some randomer about his life as he often did when intoxicated. He was lonely, and had started coming to bars every night. Not to hook up, just to talk to people, to survive.After Alec inevitably grows old and dies, Magnus struggles on and keeps Alec's memory alive.Okay it sounds awfully sad but the end is so nice and I may make a series based on the things that happen because of the ending but I haven't decided yet. Please tell me what you think!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. If you find any please tell me in the comments. Enjoy :)  
> Update:  
> Over 100 hits in half an hour?!Thank you so much guys :)  
> Update again:  
> 666 hits! Satan loves me <3 thank you!

"Black hair and blue eyes, my favourite combination. Gorgeous."  
Magnus had got slightly tipsy again, and was rambling to some randomer about his life as he often did when intoxicated. He was lonely, and had started coming to bars every night. Not to hook up, just to talk to people, to survive.  
"I loved him so much. My Shadow hunter. I gave him my heart and he made sure it kept beating, right up until the minute his own ground to a halt." Magnus's eyes glistened.  
The stranger listened with a sad interest.  
"I met Alec under stressful circumstances. I was right at the centre of the war you know. I was the warlock who had been blocking Clary Fairchild's memories. I knew it wasn't right, but Jocelyn insisted, and back then my heart was cold.  
He was Jace Herondale's adoptive brother, you know. Jace took pity on the Fairchild girl and brought her to their institute, where she was looked after and educated in the ways of the shadow hunters.  
The two fell in love, much to Alec's annoyance, as he thought he was in love with his adoptive brother, who was also his parabatai, and as you must know, parabatai cannot love each other in that way.  
I showed an interest in Alec right from the start, much to his confusion. He didn't really understand what it was he was feeling, and tried to push all emotions away and just focus on the Clave, which is why he thought he was in love with Jace. He knew he couldn't have him, that they could never be together, and that's why he liked him. Because he knew he'd never have to make a move. I felt very sorry for the poor darling, not able to understand his feelings properly, and being very bitter towards Clary.  
I used every excuse I could to see him. He reluctantly started visiting me. Not that there's anything wrong with me, of course. I'm a delight.  
He was very embarrassed at what was happening. On one visit he was slightly more confident than on others, and I gave him a love bite.  
His excuse to his parabatai was that he'd fallen down some stairs."  
At this the stranger let out a strange twinkly laugh.  
"He let me use his strength once," said Magnus quietly.  
"My magic had been spent, but there were more people to save. I'm sorry to say that had he not existed, I wouldn't have even been at the scene, much less helped the shadow hunters. But he was always so caring. He let me use his strength to save his people.  
I didn't get much thanks from the shadow hunters, but Alec certainly thanked me.  
Nothing like that, you understand. He was far too timid for that.  
He always tried to help me be a better person. He used to tell me off for making coffee appear in my apartment from coffee shops. I guess it was technically stealing, but I felt that I deserved something from the human race, since it turned it's back on me.  
I haven't made anything appear for eighty years now. Alec taught me how to do normal things. He was always a very skilled archer, it was a pleasure to watch him shoot. He saved his friends many a time with a skilfully shot arrow. I loved the way his blue eyes would concentrate on his target, and his graceful fingers would set the dangerous instrument.  
Speaking of instruments, and no, I'm not being dirty, the mortal instruments were the cause of great sadness to all, but also the cause of my greatest happiness. I have lived for more years than I care to remember, but I was the happiest I had ever been when I was with Alec."  
"Do you have any children?" the stranger asked.  
"Yes, actually. They are my pride and joy. We adopted a warlock boy who was found in Idris. His parents had probably cast him away, much like mine had. We named him Max after Alec's little brother who was cruelly murdered by Sebastian.  
Later on we adopted a little shadow hunter boy who had lost both his parents in the war. We named him Raphael, after a vampire that I had a fondness of, and who had also died in that tragic time.  
I love them to pieces, but I can't bear to think that one day Raphael will grow old and die like Alec did, leaving Max and me to mourn them for eternity."  
"You really miss this Alec don't you?" said the stranger.  
Magnus's eyes were more than just glistening now.  
"Of course I do, he was my soulmate, the love of my excruciatingly long life! Every little thing I do makes me miss him more.  
He was so perfect."  
The stranger took a step back as Magnus tried to compose himself, but failed. Tears ran down his face, streaking his make-up but thankfully drawing no unwanted attention.  
"He was my life. Without him, I am nothing. I would give anything to have him back."  
Suddenly, the stranger emitted an odd golden light.  
"Magnus Bane," they said in a powerful voice, "you have done so much for this world, and got little in return but this shadow hunter, and he was taken from you. But I can bring him back."Magnus could barely believe what was happening.  
"By the angel!" Magnus had got so used to Alec saying the phrase that he had adopted it too, often resulting in some very odd looks.  
"What do you mean?" he shouted in wonderment. The room seemed to have melted away, and they were standing in a golden void. The noise of silence roared in Magnus's ears, shaking his bones and messing with his thoughts. The light burned and healed simultaneously, and finally the stranger spoke.  
"I am the archangel Uriel. You have overcome many difficulties, and helped the Nephilim despite your unfortunate heritage. You shall have your reward."  
In a fraction of a second, everything returned to normal. Magnus was sat in a bar. No one else seemed to have seen anything. It must've been a daydream.  
"Magnus?"  
At the sound of the familiar voice, Magnus whirled around to see a miracle.  
It was Alec.  
It was Alec in all his glory, looking how he looked when he had first met him.  
A voice boomed inside the warlock's head.  
"He will be eternally youthful, like you. I have bestowed the same gift on your Nephilim son. Do not forget the angel's pity, but do not count on it again."  
"Alexander.  
My Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! I love both praise and constructive criticism. If you absolutely hated it then please tell me, then I can become a better writer.


End file.
